


Stay

by EndlessRainOfWords



Series: A Beautiful Wish [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, the final episode, what i imagine was going through catra's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: This fic is basically what I imagine Catra was thinking during the last scenes of the final episode.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: A Beautiful Wish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803148
Kudos: 37





	Stay

Catra followed Adora to The Heart with the hope of saving her. 

She said to Adora that she did not want to watch h er sacrifice herself, and she still did not. Regardless, she was with her now, holding Adora in her arms, begging her to open her eyes.

"Adora. Adora, stay awake!" 

Adora looked at Catra, "I'm sorry."    
Catra touched Adora's face and Adora touched her hand, but she couldn't hold her squeeze.  **"** Adora! Adora!" Catra hugged Adora as her eyes closed. 

Catra has never felt as scared as she did at this moment. She was scared that she was losing Adora, the girl she loved all her life with all her being, the woman she fought against for years because of her repressed feelings, the person who saved her life countless times, even when they were enemies.

"Adora! Please! You have to wake up!" Catra cried, holding Adora's body.

"You can't give up. You have never given up on anything in your life. Not even on me."

She took a shaky breath **, "** So don't you dare start now!" Catra held Adora's body closer, "I've got you. I'm not letting go."

She is going to die, she thought. She was going to die never knowing how much Catra loved her. 

Tears were falling from her face, "Don't you get it? I love you. I always have. So please, just this once. Stay!" she shouted. 

Catra was clutching desperately onto Adora's body, her voice reduced to a whisper, "Stay."

As The Heart flared up with green lightning, Adora summoned her shield and Catra felt relief momentary surround her body. 

"You, love me?" Adora asked.   
**"** You're such an idiot." She shook her head. The relief left its place to fear and confusion. Adora was looking at her with a smile on her face. 

**"** I love you too," Adora said. A million thoughts flooded her head, Adora loved her. Adora wanted her like Catra wanted Adora. 

Catra smiled and grabbed Adora's head to pull her into a gentle kiss. 

She never thought kissing Adora would save the entire universe. She never thought she would kiss Adora, to begin with. 

The Failsafe started glowing as the woman in her arms transformed into She-Ra. 

Catra helped Adora save the universe. As her forehead touched Adora's, all she could feel was belonging. 

_ Finally,  _ she thought. Catra was Adora's and Adora was hers, finally. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first spop fanfic, so please leave a comment 💖


End file.
